


Jane Austen and Rainy Days

by skeedelvee



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Reading Aloud, References to Jane Austen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeedelvee/pseuds/skeedelvee
Summary: Baz treats himself to a reread of Pride and Prejudice, Simon treats himself to a lounge with his head in Baz's lap. Baz POV
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Jane Austen and Rainy Days

It’s a dreary London afternoon. I treated myself earlier in the week to a lovely leather bound copy of Pride and Prejudice. I’m set on the end of the sofa reading it, I’m just approaching Mr. Darcy’s first proposal. Simon’s busy in the kitchen making us some tea. It’s the most perfect Saturday I’ve had in awhile.

Simon brings over the tea and places the cups on the coffee table next to my raised stockinged feet. I thank him and go back to my reading while it cools. He lies down over the length of the sofa, popping his head onto my lap. I place my free hand in his curls and rub at his scalp.

“What part are you at?”

“Darcy’s about to propose.”

“Read it to me.”

He’s got a little smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He looks up at me with expectant eyes: story time for the golden boy.

“Oh, alright. Let’s see-” I find a good place to start and begin to read aloud. “ _In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.-_ ”

As I read through Elizabeth’s reaction and rejection I see how similar their relationship here was to our relationship before the truce. Perhaps if I too behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner we would have found our way through our differences much sooner. I pause and express as much to the man in my lap.

“No sense in thinking of what might have been, Baz. We got there and that’s all that matters.”

“Quite right. I’m sorry to have brought the mood down, I wish we were at the bit with Darcy’s second proposal.”

He reaches up to play with a lock of my hair. “It’s ok, they’ll get there too.”

“Do you want me to read on?”

“That’s ok, you don’t have to. I was wondering something though.”

“What is it, love?”

“Would _you_ want to get married? To me that is?”

My mouth opens in surprise and before I can muster up anything to say the book slips from my hand and lands square on Simon’s face. It gets tossed to the side as he clutches at his nose. 

“UGH! Fuck, Baz, I think you busted it.”

“Shit shit shit shit! Crowley, I’m sorry! Let me see.”

The areas a little flush from the impact of the spine, but I don’t think it’s broken. I slip my wand out of my sleeve and cast Kiss it better before bending down further and laying a kiss on the sore nose. He gently feels up the sides as the magic sets in.

“Heh, that tickles. Think it did the trick though. How’s it look?”

“No worse for wear.”

"Shame, we could have matched." He laughs.

A moment of silence beats between us.

“Ahem, were you serious just then?”

He blushes. “I mean yeah, yes! And I can ask you again properly with a ring and everything, but I figured I’d ask ahead of that to test the waters or whatever. And you don’t even have to answer now, I just figured I’d-”

I cut him off with a kiss; strong, passionate, lingering. “Yes, of course I want to marry you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you numpty! Now sit up so I can kiss you properly!”

He does and we sit there entwined and kiss drunk for what feels like forever. And it will be forever, me and him. I know it like I know my own heart, like I know his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
